Amor doentio
by Piketuxa
Summary: Ao fazer seu trabalho, a mando do Árbitro, Gunji é acertado por uma viga e recebe um profundo machucado nas costas. Kiriwar, se preocupando com o loiro, se oferece para cuidar de suas feridas, mas nenhum dos dois imaginavam no que aquilo iria dar... [Yaoi/Lemon] (Kiriwar x Gunji)


**Amor Doentio**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo único**

.

.

.

— Ei Gunji — chamou Kiriwar ao entrar em seu quarto, acompanhado do loiro incômodo. — Vá para o banho. Agora — ordenou nem esperando resposta do outro.

.

— Não estou com vontade, Velhote… — o punidor mal teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois Mitsuko, sem piedade, lhe acertou a cabeça, fazendo-o se agachar no chão, gemendo de dor e murmurando palavrões.

.

— Você é idiota? — ralhou o mais velho. — Se não fosse tão desatento, aquele lixo não teriam te acertado com aquela viga. Agora vá se lavar que você está todo sujo de sangue, _do seu sangue_.

.

Gunji ergueu a cabeça, encarando emburrado o parceiro de trabalho. Conhecia Kiriwar bem o suficiente para saber que aquele tom indicava irritação, e que, se não o obedecesse, ou o mais velho iria lhe colocar no banheiro forçado e lhe dar um banho ou, pior, iria socar suas feridas até que desistisse de lhe ignorar e ir. Era melhor ir por vontade própria.

.

Resmungando para si mesmo, o mais novo se dirigiu ao banheiro, retirando as garras imundas pelo sangue de seus perseguidos, presas. Kiriwar sorriu de lado, deixando sua Mitsuko em um canto e se dirigindo ao criado-mudo, procurando a caixa de primeiros socorros que sabia que havia por ali.

.

Seu parceiro era um idiota, só podia. Correra excitado atrás daquele lixo e nem viu quando um outro lixo empurrou uma viga em sua direção, de cima de um prédio. Não havia para onde fugir, a barra de ferro acertou em cheio o outro, que, furioso, correu ainda mais atrás do verme e descontou toda a sua raiva rasgando toda a pele que encontrou.

.

Já do outro, o que jogara a viga, Kiriwar mesmo cuidou. Não permitiria que um bastardo qualquer saísse impune depois de machucar _ele._ Sua Mitsuko se tingira de carmesim sem qualquer hesitação.

.

Ao pegar a repugnante caixa, que lhe deixava irritado por ser completamente branca, cor que odiava, mas que não tinha escolha a não ser manter ali por ordem do Árbitro, que também odiava, sentou na beirada da enorme cama _king-size_, sua cama. Exigira que a sua fosse daquele tamanho por derivados motivos, e um deles era pelo fato de que Gunji passara a aparecer misteriosamente em sua cama, principalmente em noites de chuvas e trovões.

.

Um barulho alto cortou seus pensamentos, e o som irritante dos pingos contra o asfalto o fez trincar os dentes. Mais uma noite chuvosa, mais uma noite em que acordaria pela madrugada com braços fortes e persistentes envolvendo seu corpo, e o ressonar irritante do idiota loiro que lhe atazanava gratuitamente.

.

Gunji nunca lhe contava nada, também não perguntava. Mas sabia que algo o incomodava, principalmente quando o tempo fechava.

.

Suspirando, deixou a caixa de lado e se jogou na cama, fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. Gostava do caos e da loucura presente em Tochima, mas aquele silêncio que a chuva trazia não era nada mal.

.

.

.

.

.

— Ei — chamou a voz exageradamente alta —, Velhote, acorda — insistiu.

.

Bocejando e se espreguiçando, Kiriwar abriu os olhos, enxergando tudo embaçado por ter acabado de acordar com os chamados incessantes e irritantes. Havia dormido? Bem, estava um pouco cansado, fadigado e entediado, seria comum que isso acontecesse se deitasse e fechasse os olhos – que fora o que fizera.

.

— Hum… — murmurou voltando a fechar os olhos, inferno!, aquela lâmpada era irritante com seu brilho forte e dolor aos seus olhos recém-abertos.

.

— Anda logo! — murmurou um impaciente Gunji, e como uma criança, se pôs a balançar sentado no quadril do mais velho, insistindo que ele abrisse os olhos – e, talvez, que lhe desse atenção.

.

— Gunji — sussurrou Kiriwar lentamente, trincando os dentes. O tom de voz mortal faria qualquer um se arrepiar de medo

.

— Que foi Velhote? — perguntou, encarando sério o outro, mas ainda se mexendo sobre ele.

.

— Você é pesado, maldito! — gritou por fim, aborrecido, empurrando o loiro e sentando na cama, vendo-o hesitar para trás.

.

O mais velho até tentou, mas não conseguiu impedir que o punidor sadista caísse de costas no chão, ficando com os olhos arregalados e as pernas para cima. Dez segundos, ele parecia hipnotizado, e Kiriwar quase riu ao ver as lágrimas cristalinas deixarem os belos olhos azuis brilhantes e deslizarem no rosto forte e másculo.

.

— _Itai!_ — gritou um loiro exagerado e chorão, nem parecendo o monstro que todos em Toshima temiam. — Ma-Mal-Maldito Velhote! — bradou furioso, ameaçando se jogar em cima do outro.

.

O mais velho não pôde evitar sorrir de lado, aquele rapaz era uma mistura de loucura e infantilidade, e achava tudo aquilo muito doce. Era um pensamento estranho, não só por ser um homem, mas por estar pensando em alguém que, além de ser outro homem, ainda era psicopata, viciado em sangue e em matar e, pior que isso, _amava aquele loiro louco que só lhe dava trabalho_.

.

— Vem — chamou ao pegar a caixa de primeiros socorros, batendo no espaço entre suas pernas e chamando o loiro para se aproximar.

.

Irritado, mas obediente, Gunji foi. Se apoiou nas pernas longas e fortes e sentou no lugar indicado, fazendo biquinho ao cruzar os braços, já sabendo o que o outro faria.

.

— Você é um velhote maldito — reclamava o mais novo em voz baixa, apenas fazendo o sorriso no rosto do outro aumentar mais.

.

— Essa ferida está realmente feia — comentou Kiriwar ignorando os xingamentos do outro. Abriu a caixa e pegou uma pomada que havia ali, mergulhando dois dedos na pasta branca, levou-os até o machucado e passou sobre a ferida, sem delicadeza alguma. Resultado?

.

— Ai caralho! — reclamou Gunji, se inclinando para frente e afastando suas costas da mão do outro. — Porra, se vai fazer, faz direito! — ofegou, o rosto contorcido de uma dor prazerosa para si.

.

— Cala a boca e fica quieto! — brigou Kiriwar, pegando mais da pomada. — Traz as costas para perto de mim, anda!

.

— Só se você prometer que será delicado. — ronronou Gunji com olhos pidões, o mais velho encarou-o com um olhar de "você acha que eu vou acatar?" que fez o loiro bufar. — Está realmente doendo muito.

.

Murmurando manhoso, voltou o corpo para trás e inclinou a cabeça, aproximando os lábios e beijando de leve o mais velho, lambendo logo em seguida os lábios dele. Se não conseguiria o que queria com palavras, apelaria para a sedução – e sabia que Kiriwar não resistia muito nesse sentido.

.

Foi surpreendido por uma mordida forte em seus lábios, e o gosto metálico do sangue lhe encheu a boca. Com os olhos arregalados se afastou, tampando a boca com a mão, nem acreditando que ele havia feito aquilo, quando apenas tentava agradá-lo. Ah, mas Kiriwar sofreria em sua mão!

.

E logo sentiu os dedos em suas costas, deslizando com suavidade. Ardia, mas não era como se estivesse doendo; sorriu, parecia ter funcionado. Se manteve quieto, deslizando a mão pela perna do outro, fazendo desenhos invisíveis.

.

.

.

— Pronto — disse Kiriwar ao terminar de enfaixar o peito e dorso do loiro, guardando as coisas que usara de volta na caixa de primeiros socorros.

.

— Já? — perguntou Gunji surpreso, encarando as faixas em seu próprio peito.

.

— Você viajou pra bem longe — respondeu Kiriwar sarcasticamente, levantando da cama e guardando a caixa onde anteriormente ela estava. Sentando em uma poltrona qualquer, retirou as botas e a blusa de frio.

.

Não estava frio, apenas estava aquele clima úmido de quando chove. Dando de ombros, retirou a camisa e a calça, ficando apenas de cueca. Gostava de dormir daquele modo, e pouco importava o que os outros dissessem, mataria quem ousasse lhe deter.

.

Já Gunji, incomodado com a ferida nas costas, se jogou na cama, mas ao sentir o baque contra o machucado, trincou os dentes, deitando com a barriga para baixo, reclamando pela falta de liberdade de movimento – e parecendo mais maluco do que já era.

.

— Você parece um velho ranzinza — o comentário sarcástico irritou o loiro.

.

— Você é o velhote, você! — exasperou afundando o rosto no travesseiro em frustração.

.

Rindo levemente, Kiriwar se aproximou da cama e deitou no lado oposto ao do loiro folgado. Puxando o lençol, franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver o parceiro se arrumar sob o pano, como se…

.

— Ei, você não tem quarto não, é? — a carranca deixando claro seu descontentamento.

.

— Mas Velhote, dormir sozinho é muito ruim! — protestou encarando-o, como se portasse toda a sabedoria do universo.

.

— Feh!, você é irritante! — e virou, ficando de costas para o outro, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

.

Não que odiasse Gunji, aquela situação ou a presença dele, muito pelo contrário, sabia o quão folgado o outro era e gostava disso, mas precisava e gostava de pegar no pé dele, irritá-lo e vê-lo lhe lançando aquele olhar desafiador, ou simplesmente usar um tom manhoso para conseguir o queria.

.

O fato era que Kiriwar gostava do loiro por completo, com todas as suas qualidades, seus defeitos e seu caráter, mas o que mais gostava era o modo como Gunji enfrentava seus medos, seus defeitos, suas vontades e suas loucuras: com descaso.

.

O modo despreocupado de viver dele fazia Kiriwar querer viver daquele modo insano e totalmente livre também, e era por isso que ainda estava em Toshima, tendo que aguentar o Árbitro e aquela vida de matar aqueles vermes imundos: porque, daquele modo, poderia se manter perto de Gunji.

.

Fora por isso que abandonara sua vida normal, como um ser humano medíocre que vive em mundo perfeito, achando que existe paz no mundo: porque ali, ao lado da loucura e indiferença de Gunji, podia ser louco e despreocupado. Podia viver uma vida de atos, ao invés de viver sempre calculando tudo o que fazia pelo bem de alguém.

.

Fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar. Não estava verdadeiramente com sono, seu corpo apenas pedia por alguns minutos ali, descansando. Não havia mal algum em dar uma pausa em tudo aquilo e apenas se entregar à paz que o descanso trazia.

.

Sorriu de lado depois de alguns minutos naquela posição, sentindo o corpo de Gunji se encostar ao seu, os braços tatuados envolverem sua cintura enquanto o rosto bonito se aventurava em suas costas.

.

— Kiriwar? — chamou o punidor mansamente, o mais velho se manteve em silêncio. — Ele dormiu… — comentou, beijando levemente as costas morenas. — Ele não notará se eu abraçá-lo só um pouco…

.

E não é que Kiriwar fosse se zangar verdadeiramente ou algo do tipo, do contrário, sentir o outro tão perto de si era realmente único e especial, uma sensação indescritível.

.

E como já sabia que, no fim, o loiro o abraçaria de um jeito ou de outro – pois ele sempre abraçava –, nem se incomodou em fazer algo contra, porque, acima de tudo, Gunji era um cabeça-dura e, pior que isso: Kiriwar assumia que gostava de tê-lo abraçado a si.

.

.

.

.

.

Abriu os olhos, ouvindo o barulho incessante da chuva e o trovoar ensurdecedor, crispou os lábios. Não era que odiasse a chuva, mas é que saber que Gunji estava acordado e apreensivo por causa dela lhe deixava irritado.

.

As mãos inocentes deslizavam lentamente por seu corpo, como se fosse um mantra para esquecer o que acontecia fora da mansão. Quando um clarão iluminou o quarto, deixando o corpo encostado ao seu tenso, Kiriwar não aguentou: com um movimento rápido virou, ficando por cima do corpo tatuado e encarando fixamente os olhos azuis, arregalados.

.

— Não consegue dormir? — perguntou manso, afastando alguns fios irritantes do cabelo de Gunji que o impediam de contemplá-lo por completo.

.

— Você sabe que eu odeio chuva e raios — respondeu fazendo bico, emburrado.

.

— E porque você não consegue dormiu eu não posso? — questionou cerrando os olhos, sua vontade era de suspirar, mas sabia que não valia a pena se estressar com o loiro retardado.

.

— Kiriwar… — sussurrou o punidor, atraindo a atenção do mais velho. — Por que não aproveitamos que estamos acordados? — propôs sorrindo malicioso.

.

— Está insinuando o quê exatamente? — questionou demonstrando confusão. Havia entendido, claro, mas poderia ser que o outro apenas estivesse afetado por seus sentimentos confusos.

.

— Exatamente o que você entendeu… — respondeu levando a mão à cueca negra que Kiriwar usava, passando-a suavemente por ali.

.

— Gunji… — resmungou trincando os dentes, seus olhos se desfocando do outro. — Não provoque se não for capaz de aguentar — ameaçou suspirando ao sentir a mão atrevida apertar levemente seu falo.

.

— Está me subestimando, Velhote — caçoou com malícia, umedecendo os lábios lentamente. Os olhos escuros acompanhando o movimento da língua que tantas vezes vira.

.

Que deslizava lentamente pela lâmina das garras metálicas e afiadas, lambendo com vontade o sangue carmesim e recente, de um lixo qualquer que Árbitro sentenciara à morte. A loucura explícita ao provar do líquido da vida como se fosse água.

.

Gemeu só de imaginar aquela língua deslizando em si, _em um lugar nada apropriado_. Os olhos repletos de loucura lhe fitando com luxúria enquanto, nos lábios, um sorriso malicioso e sacana se pintava.

.

— Velhote… Você está duro. — comentou Gunji, sorrindo ao ver o outro abaixar os olhos e contemplar sua ereção. — No que estava pensando? — perguntou sem controlar a malícia no tom.

.

— Isso importa? — perguntou num impulso.

.

Separou os lábios puxando ar e gemeu levemente, sentindo a pressão da mão de Gunji em seu membro sexual. O outro sorria maldoso, como se estivesse se divertindo ao ver o mais velho tão vulnerável.

.

A mão travessa se esgueirou para dentro do pano incômodo, empurrando-o para baixo ao deixar o objeto de toda a sua atenção visível. Movimentou a mão, descendo e subindo, arrancando suspiros de Kiriwar, que semicerrou os olhos, verdadeiramente perdido.

.

Já havia fantasiado aquilo – primeiramente sem querer, depois por puro capricho –, mas nunca imaginara o loiro tão entregue, já que ele era sempre tão cabeça-dura e avoado.

.

Como se um balde de água fria houvesse sido jogado pelos deuses – que sequer acreditava que existiam – em sua cabeça, arregalou os olhos. Se afastando do outro, levantou da cama, ficando de costas para ele, ainda incrédulo.

.

Aquilo não estava acontecendo, era apenas fruto de sua imaginação, de seus mais profundos desejos. Gunji já deixara claro o que achava do envolvimento entre dois homens quando zombara ao ver dois amigos muito próximos, demonstrando o nível íntimo do relacionamento deles.

.

Riu seco, passando a mão nos cabelos, bagunçando-os. Isso mesmo, tudo aquilo não passava de um reflexo. E se Gunji estivesse realmente acordado, então estava em estado de choque ou sonâmbulo, pois ele nunca faria aquilo em sã consciência.

.

— Do que está rindo, Velhote? E porque levantou? — o tom contrariado do loiro denunciava sua frustração, mas Kiriwar estava preso demais na ideia de que o outro não queria aquilo.

.

— Volte a dormir, sim? Vou passar uma água no rosto — foi o que o mais velho disse, dando um passo na direção do banheiro, mas, com agilidade, Gunji segurou-o pelo braço fortemente.

.

— Do que está falando? E o que vai fazer com isso aí? — perguntou com um certo tom de curiosidade, como uma criança travessa. — Vai fingir que não estava gostando?

.

— Ele vai abaixar se eu me manter de cabeça fria… — resmungou para si mesmo, contrariado.

.

— O que está fazendo, Velhote?! — gritou um Gunji irritado, socando as costas de seu parceiro de trabalho.

.

— Estou me refreando de fazer uma loucura — sussurrou, cerrando os punhos. Desejava muito tomar o outro como seu, mas sabia que era errado, já que ele não sentia o mesmo por si, não retribuía seu desejo por ele.

.

— Quem disse que eu quero que você não faça uma loucura? — perguntou, trincando os dentes.

.

Toda a vontade de se segurar que Kiriwar sentia no momento se transformou em irritação, pura e unicamente irritação. Gunji estava brincando com fogo. Ficar tentando-o daquele modo não era algo saudável a se fazer.

.

Em um movimento rápido, jogou o loiro na cama, subindo em cima dele e fitando-o com olhos cerrados, se segurando para não socá-lo até que ele ficasse inconsciente e lhe deixasse em paz. Nem a expressão de dor que o punidor fez – pois sua ferida se chocara contra o colchão – foi capaz de acalmar o mais velho, que ignorou por completo o grunhido de dor.

.

Abaixou o rosto até um dos mamilos expostos e tomou-o entre seus lábios, mordendo-o fortemente, descontando sua raiva naquele pedaço de carne. Não sabia se os gemidos de Gunji eram de dor ou de prazer, mas não estava realmente interessado em saber, iria fazer o outro se manter quieto e deixá-lo em paz ao menos um pouco, precisava de espaço.

.

Só que quanto mais castigava o tatuado, fazendo-o gemer e suspirar coisas desconexas, mais se excitava e menos queria se afastar de tudo aquilo. A vontade de puni-lo por ser tão insiste virou uma louca vontade de fazê-lo gemer mais e mais, até que Gunji gritasse seu nome em êxtase, eufórico e extasiado.

.

— Gu-Gunji — chamou, recebendo a atenção do moço. Os olhos repletos de luxúria de Kiriwar se tornaram negros, e prevendo o que ele faria, o mais novo entrelaçou o pescoço dele com seus braços, aproximando seu rosto da orelha esquerda e sussurrando sensualmente:

.

— Não me diga que você quer levantar de novo? — a resposta foi um suspiro, deixando claro que ele acertara. — Velhote, vou começar a achar que você é um broxante nato, por que está evitando _isso_? — e dessa vez ele usara do sarcasmo e da brincadeira, já que se irritar não fazia a atitude do outro punidor mudar.

.

— Porque _isso_ está errado. — respondeu Kiriwar como se realmente acreditasse naquilo. — Somos dois homens, esse tipo de coisa é sujo e insano — ditar tais palavras cortava seu coração, mas era o que Gunji precisava ouvir.

.

Suspirando em desistência, o mais novo jogou o corpo contra a cama, se rendendo ao levar as mãos para trás da cabeça, ficando confortável sobre os lençóis brancos e fitando com indiferença o mais velho.

.

— Sabe, você é um péssimo mentiroso… — comentou fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, logo abrindo-os. O tom azul se tornara gelado, como um cubo de gelo, e Kiriwar não gostou nada daquilo. Onde estava o olhar caloroso de loucura que o outro punidor sempre possuía? — _Eu não achei que você me repeliria desse modo tão irritante, fazendo parecer que não quer, quando está claro que você quer…_ — resmungava Gunji para si mesmo como se conversar com o outro fosse inútil.

.

— Gunji — murmurou irritado, segurando o rosto fino pelo queixo, prendendo os olhos nos seus —, você está dizendo coisas que podem lhe comprometer futuramente.

.

— Você é mais idiota do que eu pensei! — gritou o loiro irritado, seus olhos, antes como o gelo, agora brilhavam como chamas acesas e prontas para tornar em cinzas o que tocasse. — Vá lavar o seu rosto, e quando voltar eu terei saído do quarto… — murmurou e virou, ficando de costas para o mais velho, livrando o ferimento em suas costas da pressão que lhe aprisionava até o momento.

.

Mas Kiriwar não foi, ele continuou lá, perdido em seus pensamentos. Já não sabia o que fazer, e parecia que a decisão estava em suas mãos. Desejava e muito o loiro, mas tinha receio de tomá-lo e acabar com tudo o que conquistara até agora. Valia a pena satisfazer o seu desejo mais íntimo, sacrificando todo o esforço que tivera para conseguir a confiança de Gunji?

.

Jogar tudo para o alto por puro capricho seu não era o melhor caminho, mas, naquele momento, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, seu membro sexual teso lhe incomodava a arriscar, lhe suplicava a tornar os profundos desejos em uma doce realidade sem se preocupar com o amanhã – e acreditava que, na realidade, era apenas o seu subconsciente conseguindo o queria.

.

Sim, conseguindo o queria, porque, deixando de lado os pormenores que lhe assolavam, o mais velho deixou o peso de seu corpo em apenas uma mão e levou a outra ao dorso do loiro, deslizando levemente de baixo para cima das costas dele. Tocando a pele, deslizando pela faixa que ele mesmo colocara ali, sentindo o pulsar da ferida nas costas largas, acariciando os ossos que, em alguns momentos, ganhavam evidência na pele lisa.

.

Gunji gemeu manhoso, sentindo a deliciosa sensação dos dedos fortes deslizando livremente em seu corpo por livre e espontânea vontade do mais velho.

.

.

.

Kiriwar ergueu os fios loiros, abaixando seu tronco e beijando a nuca livre para si, distribuindo uma linha de beijos pelo local, sorrindo satisfeito diante dos murmúrios ininteligíveis do outro punidor. Desceu pelas costas dele distribuindo mordidas e chupões, marcando-o, até chegar ao cós da calça.

.

— Ve-Velhote… — gemeu Gunji, virando o rosto e fitando o mais velho, seus olhos azuis nublados de luxúria.

.

— É a sua última chance de desistir… — sentenciou Kiriwar, deslizando sua mão para as nádegas do loiro e apertando-as de leve, sorrindo maliciosamente.

.

— E se eu não… — cortou a frase para suspirar, sentindo as mãos fortes se intensificarem em seu corpo. — Desistir…

.

— Então eu irei te comer aqui e agora sem qualquer restrição — informou com safadeza, lambendo os lábios ao imaginar a cena.

.

— Me comer? — perguntou com o mesmo tom, sorrindo malicioso. — E como pretende fazer isso? — era claro que Gunji não desistiria da ideia, já havia ido longe demais para se segurar.

.

O fato era que ter seu membro pressionado contra o colchão como acontecia naquele momento o deixava louco de tesão, querendo apenas se saciar e nada mais. Já esperara tempo demais, e sentia que, se não se livrasse daquela calça logo, iria rasgá-la e se masturbar ali, na frente do outro punidor – o que parecia para si algo perigoso, tentador e um grande feito.

.

Subindo os lábios pelas costas arrepiadas pelo toque, Kiriwar encaixou seu rosto na curva do pescoço alvo, sussurrando muito perto do ouvido sensível, com uma voz profunda e rouca, seu ultimato:

.

— Vou despi-lo totalmente… — e enquanto os lábios se mexiam ao explicar seus maliciosos planos, a mão apressada se aventurou para baixo do corpo masculino, procurando o botão irritante da calça de couro – fazendo Kiriwar se perguntar porque o maldito dormia com aquela incômoda roupa.

.

Ele não achou de imediato o botão, mas sorriu ao roçar a mão no membro teso de Gunji e receber como resposta um delicioso gemido de quem aprovava o toque. Prolongar a procura foi algo fácil e divertido para ele, mas sentia que não aguentaria esperar muito, não tanto quanto queria, já que o loiro gemia despudoradamente deixando-o mais excitado.

.

Ao achar o maldito botão que se escondia, abriu a calça, e sem se importar se o mais novo queria ou não aquilo – embora ele estivesse parecendo querer –, Kiriwar abaixou a roupa junto com a cueca, e enquanto mordia o lóbulo da orelha de Gunji, desnudava-o por completo.

.

.

.

Ao sentir que estava nu, o loiro ergueu um pouco o quadril, roçando suas nádegas na elevação da roupa íntima do outro, ouvindo-o grunhir em resposta. Excitado demais para continuar esperando, Kiriwar se afastou do loiro, que lhe encarou confuso, e se ajoelhou na cama, retirando a cueca, única peça que vestia, e ficando nu como o outro.

.

Vendo que eles realmente fariam _aquilo,_ Gunji se apoiou na cabeceira da cama e ergueu o corpo, ficando de quarto e empinando o bumbum, não havia vergonha em seus atos, e em seus lábios um sorriso de satisfação se pintava.

.

Ver aquela cena era para Kiriwar como estar em um mundo além de seus sonhos e desejos mais íntimos. Sem se conter, levou a mão ao falo teso e começou um leve movimento, vendo o pré-gozo já saindo, imaginando quanto tempo levaria para tudo aquilo acontecer, e comparando com por quanto tempo imaginara aquela situação.

.

Mas como não fazia muito sentido pensar naquelas coisas, se inclinou e tateou o criado-mudo. Abrindo a primeira gaveta, retirou de dentro preservativos e um pote de lubrificador, o que fez Gunji rir gostosamente.

.

— O que foi? — perguntou o mais velho, achando que ele diria que não precisavam de nada daquilo.

.

— É que é engraçado você ter essas coisas aí, como se… — começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido.

.

— Como se eu pensasse em transar com alguém? — o loiro acenou. — Qual o problema? Esse é o meu quarto, lembra? E não existe uma regra contra transar por aqui…

.

A confissão fez Gunji fechar a expressão e virar o rosto, incomodado. Não sabia tudo sobre o mais velho, mas sabia que haviam vezes que a porta do quarto ficava trancada, por algum motivo oculto. E pensar que poderia ser por ele estar com alguém ali, por algum motivo estranho, lhe incomodava demais. Era como se…

.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados ao sentir uma mão separar suas nádegas e um dedo enxerido deslizar pela fenda exposta. Surpreso, virou o rosto, vendo o outro ajoelhado atrás de si, já com a camisinha em seu membro sexual e com um líquido escorrendo de sua mão.

.

A penetração veio logo em seguida, o dedo entrava e saia lentamente, aos poucos aumentando o ritmo, e quando um segundo entrou, Gunji revirou os olhos, apertando a madeira sob sua mão e sentindo os dedos deslizarem dentro de si. Iam fundos, com rapidez, com precisão, mas ao tocarem um ponto em específico, o loiro gemeu alto, sentindo o ar faltar em seus pulmões, o que era aquilo?

.

— Ve-Velhote — ofegou, tentando falar. Seus quadris, inconscientemente, se movimentaram contra os dedos do mais velho, requerendo mais deles —, de novo… — implorou.

.

— Ahn? — perguntou, não entendendo muito, mas prestando atenção no rosto do loiro. Movimentou os dedos, deslizando-os, tocando em um ponto que fez Gunji gemer em deleite. Sorrindo matreiro, Kiriwar descobriu o que ele queria dizer.

.

Acrescentou outro dedo, se concentrando em alargar, ao menos um pouco, Gunji. Imaginava se aquela não era a primeira vez do mais novo daquele modo, quer dizer, sendo penetrado e não penetrando.

.

Ele próprio nunca havia estado naquela situação, de ser penetrado, e nem queria estar. Mas já transara com homens, principalmente quando notou que olhava para o companheiro punidor de um modo diferente. Ao conversar com alguém – que posteriormente matou –, a pessoa lhe aconselhou a tentar transar com um homem.

.

E fizera, com vários. E era bom, como era com mulheres; não passava disso. Puro e unicamente sexo, mas não queria aquilo, queria aquele sentimento que vinha ao se masturbar pensando em Gunji, ou aquela vontade de fazer loucuras que ambos gostassem, porque o loiro tinha tudo o que Kiriwar não tinha: coragem para agir por simples impulso.

.

Retirando os dedos de dentro de Gunji, posicionou-se na entrada anal dele e, num impulso, um único movimento, penetrou-o por completo, gemendo em deleite ao sentir seu membro sendo, tecnicamente, esmagado pelo canal do outro. Era simplesmente indescritível o sentimento de estar ali.

.

O loiro gemeu, um gemido de dor, com a voz embargada, deixou um soluço escapar. Compadecido, Kiriwar se manteve imóvel, se inclinando sobre o corpo estático e distribuindo beijos pelo dorso de Gunji. Beijos que subiram até o ombro, onde o mais velho descansou a cabeça, esperando alguma resposta do mais novo.

.

— Você é delicioso como eu imaginei que seria — sussurrou rouco, sentindo satisfação pura ao sentir o corpo junto ao seu estremecer.

.

— Ve-Velhote… — resmungou Gunji, trincando os dentes. — Vai ficar parado até quando? — perguntou irritado.

.

Esfregando seu nariz no pescoço exposto, o mais velho deu um leve selinho no local antes de se afastar, saindo devagar de dentro do loiro e entrando com força, num único movimento, batendo fundo nele.

Gunji revirou os olhos, aquela dor incômoda o fazia querer mais, e, melhor que tal sentimento, era o prazer que se misturava à sensação ruim, deixando tudo aquilo delicioso demais para que não gemesse despudoradamente, e foi o que fez. O loiro deixou que sua voz soasse por todo o quarto em suspiros e gemidos que eram abafados pela chuva forte, esquecida pelos dois presentes naquele quarto há muito tempo.

.

.

.

O barulho impuro dos corpos se chocando apenas excitava ainda mais os dois. O som molhado que o sexo criava se misturava aos gemidos altos e suspiros ruidosos de Gunji, enquanto Kiriwar se derretia em gemidos roucos e profundos, que mal podiam ser ouvidos diante dos exagerados do loiro, mas que deixavam o mais novo ainda mais excitado.

.

Era uma sensação única e nova para ambos, e nenhum dos dois acreditava profundamente que um dia aquilo aconteceria. Afinal, fantasiar transar com seu parceiro de trabalho era algo que poderia ser considerado até mesmo comum, mas ter esperanças fortes de que um dia isso realmente aconteceria era masoquismo. Ainda mais por eles serem homens, por estarem em Toshima e por não terem tanto contato quanto poderiam ter; fantasiar um relacionamento era como ganhar em uma loteria: com chances, mas pequenas e quase impossíveis – a não ser que algo improvável acontecesse, que fora o que acontecera entre os dois.

.

Ouvindo o ronronar manhoso de Gunji, Kiriwar sentiu seu ápice próximo. Segurando a cintura do mais novo com uma mão, tateou com a outra até o membro teso e já pingando, sujando a cama antes limpa e arrumada. Tomando-o em suas mãos, começou os movimentos acompanhando o ritmo das investidas. O loiro jogou a cabeça para trás, em rendição àquela sensação, enquanto apertava fortemente o travesseiro e a madeira em suas mãos, se afundando naquele mar de sensações.

.

Não que ele nunca houvesse transado em sua vida, mas é que era, verdadeiramente, algo diferente. Talvez por ser com Kiriwar, ou por ser com um homem, não sabia ao certo explicar, _talvez nem o quisesse fazer._

.

Sentiu o falo do outro punidor sair de dentro de si por completo, entrando forte e fundo sem piedade alguma. Girando os olhos e abrindo a boca, deixou que o gemido de satisfação se juntasse à ejaculação que sujava a mão de Kiriwar, a cama e seu abdômen. Saindo e entrando mais algumas vezes, daquele modo preciso, o mais velho logo se desmanchava dentro do loiro, gemendo alto e rouco.

.

O corpo amolecido caiu sobre o de Gunji, que sem forças para suportar seu próprio corpo naquela posição – imagina o dele e o do outro? –, esmoronou sobre os lençóis bagunçados. As respirações ofegantes, os corações acelerados, os corpos saciados, as mentes perdidas; tudo era um conjunto de sensações e emoções fortes demais para serem analisadas.

.

Ficaram minutos daquele modo, esperando, ouvindo o som insistente da chuva forte. E tão logo Kiriwar se acalmara, apenas um pouco, rolou para o lado, saindo de cima e de dentro de Gunji e retirando a camisinha, amarrando-a e jogando para algum canto. Ficou lá, fitando o teto, inerte em seus próprios pensamentos, ouvindo o ruído que a respiração ainda um pouco agitada do loiro criava no quarto preso na escuridão.

.

Alguns minutos e o mais novo se mexeu, virando e ficando de lado na cama, resmungando algo sobre estar todo melecado e nojento, e que precisava de um banho. Os olhos escuros deslizaram pelas costas expostas, os cabelos loiros molhados e grudando na nuca tentadora.

.

Virou o corpo, encostando-o nas costas de Gunji e tateando o corpo desprotegido. O loiro iria falar, mas ao sentir os dedos fortes deslizarem por seu mamilo, rodeando-o, depois beliscando-o e puxando-o, fechou os belos olhos azuis e gemeu em deleite. Arregalou os olhos ao sentir a dureza contra suas nádegas, mas ao sentir o corpo contra o seu se afastar, suspirou agradecido. Não sabia se aguentava mais uma rodada.

.

E descobriu, um pouco depois, quando Kiriwar voltou a encostar o corpo no seu, erguendo uma de suas pernas e tocando sua entrada com seu falo, se preparando para entrar enquanto mordia-lhe o pescoço, fazendo-o começar a endurecer, que eles teriam mais. Esperava que não fossem tantas rodadas assim…

.

.

.

.

.

— Velhote… — chamou a voz cansada de Gunji. — Você é insaciável…

.

Rindo pelo nariz, Kiriwar puxou o corpo junto ao seu para mais perto, arrumando o lençol sobre seus corpos cansados. Havia tido apenas mais uma rodada, duas no total, e o loiro já reclamava. Imagina se estivesse a todo vapor? Hum… Teria que fazê-lo se acostumar.

.

— Mas você bem que gostou de todo o meu fogo… — provocou, vendo com satisfação o bico nos lábios tentadores.

.

— Mas sabe… — começou e ergueu os olhos, fitando o mais velho profundamente. Sua fisionomia era séria, como se o que fosse dizer fosse realmente importante. — Você não me beijou nenhuma vez… — os olhos se desviaram dos escuros, dando um ar fofo ao homem, que de nada combinava com a expressão.

.

Sim, Kiriwar sabia que não o beijara nenhuma vez nos lábios, mas é que não sabia se aquilo incomodaria o mais novo. Caso ele estivesse apenas tendo um surto, ao menos no dia seguinte os estragos não seriam tão profundos. Confessava que havia sido difícil se conter, mas se mantivera em seu intento até o último momento.

.

— Eu prometo que te compensarei na próxima… — prometeu dando um leve selinho nos lábios emburrados, logo empurrando o rosto de Gunji contra seu peito, fazendo um leve carinho em seus cabelos compridos. — Agora durma…

.

E ele dormiu, roncando alto e abraçando forte o corpo junto ao seu, o que apenas fez Kiriwar sorrir.

.

.

.

Aquele era o Gunji que amava. O bobão sádico de personalidade destorcida e infantil, e que vivia lhe dando trabalho, mas que fazia sua vida por ali ter sentido. Enquanto pudesse tê-lo ao alcance de seus braços, estaria feliz e satisfeito.


End file.
